<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the ways to love you by Bellakitse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301244">All the ways to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse'>Bellakitse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tarlos drabbles, each stand-alone, from the 100 ways to say I love you list.</p><p> <i> Last: TK waits in Carlos' apartment for him to get home from work.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 64. “It’s two sugars, right?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked over at tumblr for people to send me requests from the <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/post/613491686182715392/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">100 ways to say I love you</a> list, and people delivered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos walks into the busy fire station of the 126; he nods at Gillian and Rosewater as he spots them restocking their rig.</p><p>“Hey guys,” he calls out to them.</p><p>“Reyes,” Nancy smiles back. “Are you looking for Michelle?”</p><p>Carlos shakes his head, “No, um…” he hesitates for a moment, not sure how much they know about him and the pretty boy he’s come looking for. “TK?”</p><p>He watches as the two EMTs share a smirking look with each other. <em>Well</em>, that answers <em>that</em> question.</p><p>Tim nods towards the common areas. “He and the rest of the fire crew were hanging out by the Captain’s magical coffee machine. Strickland over packed it again, and the probie was giving a lecture on proper care.”</p><p>Carlos raises an eyebrow at the bizarre comment. “That’s a lot to unpack.”</p><p>“They’re fire, Carlos. They’re all fucking weird,” he tells him with a shrug, looking at his partner for confirmation.</p><p>Nancy nods in agreement.</p><p>“Okay, then,” Carlos says uncertainly. “I guess I’ll go to the kitchen.”</p><p>“That’s where you’ll find your boyfriend,” Nancy smirks back at him, a teasing glint in her eye like she’s daring him to deny it.</p><p>Carlos rolls his eyes, turning on his heel without comment, shaking his head as he hears them snicker at his back.</p><p>He walks into the kitchen to find TK and the rest of his crew lounging around, watching Mateo with various degrees of amusement and exasperation as he waves his hands frantically at a chrome monstrosity on the counter.</p><p>“This is not just a coffee machine!” Mateo all but shouts. “It’s an artist; it makes masterpieces. You guys can’t just overpack it, <em>Paul</em> –“</p><p>“Watch it, probie; I won’t take to slander.”</p><p>“It needs soft hands, or it won’t do what it needs to do,” Mateo continues, completely ignoring Paul’s warning.</p><p>“So, it won’t make me a simple black coffee?” he asks, interrupting the lecture.</p><p>TK turns to look at him; the bright smile he gives him makes Carlos’ insides flutter.</p><p>“Hey, you,” he grins as he walks over to him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, taking Carlos by surprise. They’ve agreed to give this thing between them a real shot, but it’s still new, and it catches Carlos off guard how at ease TK is with his crew knowing they’re together. “What brings you by?”</p><p>Carlos shrugs, focusing his eyes on TK even though he can feel the rest of the crew watching them. “I had some free time, wanted to see you,” he answers TK honestly, the happy look he gets in return is worth any smirk thrown in his direction. He smiles back at his boyfriend, turning a little teasing himself. “I also came for some <em>coffee</em>, but it seems like that’s out of the question,” he says, looking over at Mateo. “Right?”</p><p>Mateo rolls his eyes at him while TK shakes his head.</p><p>“You want coffee; we’ll get you coffee,” TK assures him, patting his chest as he walks towards the machine. He stares Mateo down for a moment until the younger crewmember moves out of his way.</p><p><strong>“It’s two sugars, right?”</strong> TK looks back at him as he pours him a cup.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nods back. “And –“</p><p>“<em>And</em> enough creamer, it might as well not be coffee anymore,” TK continues for him, smirking in his direction as he opens the fridge. “I know.”</p><p>Carlos watches him with wide eyes; he didn’t think TK knew how he took his coffee. He catches movement to his left, and he sees Paul guiding the rest of the crew out of the kitchen, a look of understanding on his face.</p><p>TK turns back to him, coffee in hand. He doesn’t react to the fact that his team has left them alone. Instead, he hands him the cup, waiting for Carlos to taste it.</p><p>Carlos takes a sip, smiling when he finds it’s just how he likes it. “It’s perfect, thank you.”</p><p>Giving him a shy smile back, TK says, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK wakes up in a familiar and what has quickly become his favorite way, in Carlos’ arms, with Carlos pressing soft kisses into any inch of skin he can reach.</p>
<p>Letting out a soft moan, he smiles up at his boyfriend. “Morning,” he says as he lets out a stretch, all the while making sure Carlos’ arms stay around him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, baby,” Carlos whispers, smiling back as he presses his mouth just below TK’s ear. “Since we’re both off today, how do you feel about a field trip?”</p>
<p>TK squints at him, still sleepy, thinking it over. He’s been living in Austin for over six months, yet he doesn’t know much of it, he’s either at the station or Carlos’ apartment, with very little else in between. Still, he resists at first, it’s rare for his and Carlos’ schedule to sync up, and all he really wants is to spend his day exploring his boyfriend’s delicious body with his hands and mouth. In the end, though, all it takes is a soft <em>please</em> and an even sweeter smile on Carlos’ lips for TK to cave.</p>
<p>Carlos doesn’t tell him where he’s taking them. He just tells him to take a change of clothes, throws him a spare pair of swimming trunks, and packs them lunch before he’s ushering them into his car.</p>
<p>They drive for a while before they get to an entrance, the sign above it says Welcome to Mckinney Falls State Park, looking over at Carlos he finds that he’s already flashing him a smile, pleased with himself.</p>
<p>The rest of the day is spent in the sun, eating fruits, cheese, and sandwiches that are more delicious than any sandwich has a right to be. They swim in the lower waterfalls, water cascading mere feet away from them, the place is like something out of a picture. TK floats next to Carlos, grinning up at him as he passes by, he can’t remember the last time he was this relaxed. He lets out a laugh when Carlos pulls him upright, wrapping his arms around TK’s waist, pressing their bodies together. He places his hands on Carlos’ glistening, slightly pink shoulders, sighing softly into his mouth when Carlos pulls him into a kiss under the waterfalls. It’s all terribly romantic, and TK would roll his eyes at all of it if his chest wasn't bursting with love and tenderness for the man in his arms.</p>
<p>They pack to leave when the sun starts to set; they’re on the road no more than twenty minutes when he sees that the day’s fun and sunshine have taken a toll on Carlos, his eyes slightly drooping.</p>
<p>“<strong>Pull over</strong>, baby,” he says softly, his hand reaching out to touch Carlos. “You’re tired, <strong>let me drive for a while.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You just want to drive my baby,” Carlos smirks at him even as he pulls to the side, doing as he asked.</p>
<p>TK gets out of the car, meeting Carlos in front of it.</p>
<p>“I thought<em> I</em> was your baby,” TK teases, his hands playing with the front of Carlos’ shirt, letting out a breathless laugh when Carlos pulls him into his arms.</p>
<p>“You are,” Carlos murmurs as he leans down, the tip of his nose rubbing against his. “My baby, my sweetheart, my love.”</p>
<p>TK grins, that warm, loving feeling spreading through him again. “Thank you for today.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, cariño.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 60. “Happy birthday.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>60. “Happy birthday.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos has had an epically shitty day, work was long and tedious, stupid people out of the woodwork in droves all for him on his birthday. If idiots on the streets weren’t enough, he’s been battling a headache all day, and what he’s sure is the start of a sinus infection.</p>
<p>He’s grateful as he pulls up to his apartment, more than ready to change into a pair of sweats, order some takeout, and drink enough medicine to knock him the hell out.</p>
<p>He gets out of his car, frowning when he sees that his lights are on, getting closer to the door his frown deepens when he hears music softly playing inside. Letting out a deep sigh, he opens his door, the only other person who has a key to his place is Michelle, and knowing her, she’s here to celebrate his birthday, even though he told her he wasn’t feeling up to it.</p>
<p>“Miche –“ he calls out, stopping short when instead of his best friend, he finds TK across the room in his kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hey,” TK smiles hesitantly, giving him an awkward wave.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Carlos greets back slowly, surprised to see the firefighter he’s casually dating in his space. “What –“</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind,” TK rushes to speak as he walks towards him, and Carlos spots the way he plays with the strings of his hoodie, shifting from foot to foot as he looks at him.</p>
<p>“Michelle said you weren’t feeling great, so I brought you soup and enough decongestant to knock out a horse, and orange juice!” TK speaks loudly, blushing when Carlos rears back at the unexpected volume. “You know, cause vitamin C is good for you.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at TK for a moment; he’s never seen him this nervous before, watching it now makes something under his ribcage grow for him even more than before.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he says quietly, feeling warm from TK’s concern.</p>
<p>TK smiles at him, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “Go change, and I’ll get you a bowl of soup.”</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a nod before he starts to walk back towards his bedroom, only to stop and look back at TK, watching him as he finds the bowls quickly, he realizes that TK has been spending more time here than he’s realized, he likes it, but he’s still curious about one thing. “Hey, TK?”</p>
<p>TK turns to face him again, waiting.</p>
<p>“How did you get in?” he asks, grinning when TK turns a lovely shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Michelle, lent me her key?” he answers, the words coming out more as a question, and Carlos can’t help but laugh as TK makes a face.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He eats the bowl of ginger-garlic soup TK insists is what he needs for a sinus infection. It’s actually pretty good.</p>
<p>Once he’s done, TK brings him a glass of juice and pills before he makes Carlos lay down, his head on TK’s lap.</p>
<p>Carlos is nice and mellowed out, all but boneless as TK runs his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Feeling a little better?” TK asks softly, and Carlos nods into his thigh, he feels good and happy in a way he hasn’t all day. “Good enough for dessert?”</p>
<p>Carlos looks up, raising an eyebrow at him. “You might have to do the heavy lifting,” he gives TK a dirty smirk, pleased by the blush that spreads over TK’s cheeks. “But, I’m game if you are, darling.”</p>
<p>He laughs as TK lets out a huff, pushing at his shoulders until he sits up.</p>
<p>Carlos watches him as he roots through his fridge for a moment before he turns back to Carlos with his hand behind his back.</p>
<p>He sits down next to Carlos, a sly smile on his face, his pretty green eyes shining as he shows Carlos what he’s hiding.</p>
<p>Carlos stares at the chocolate cupcake, big enough for the two of them before looking back up at TK, he finds him giving him a soft smile.</p>
<p>“<strong>Happy Birthday</strong>, Carlos,” he says quietly.</p>
<p>Later, when he kisses him, Carlos isn’t sure what tastes sweeter, the cupcake, or TK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 17. “Watch your step.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>17. “Watch your step.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luca is part of a bigger story down the line but I really wanted you guys to meet him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK takes a sip of his water, sitting back comfortably in the Reyes’ backyard, watching his husband a few feet away with their son in his arms while talking to his older sisters. He smiles as Lola tickles Luca under the chin, and the boy smiles instead of shying away.</p>
<p>They’ve had Luca with them for two months now; the quiet three-year-old stole their hearts the first time their social worker set up their first meeting eight months prior. From the moment he and Carlos met Luca, they knew he was their little boy. Now two months in, it’s been an adjustment, a slow process of reassuring the little boy that they aren’t going to leave him behind. Because of it, Luca tends to cling to Carlos or TK and shy away from others. It’s why they have taken their time bringing him around their family in a larger setting. Today is the first time they’ve brought Luca around Carlos’ whole family, and while Luca hasn’t wanted to go with anyone but Carlos or himself, there hasn’t been any tears yet, so TK will take it as a win.</p>
<p>“I knew he’d be a good parent.”</p>
<p>TK turns his head, smiling at his mother-in-law. “He had a good example,” he tells her, his grin growing when she leans into his side.</p>
<p>“You’re my favorite,” Carlota whispers into his ear. “Don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling <em>everyone,</em> Carlota, let's be real,” he teases, throwing an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as she laughs.</p>
<p>“<em>Bandito</em>,” Carlota jokes, pinching his cheek. “How’s it going?”</p>
<p>TK looks at his mother-in-law and sighs. “I have never been more scared in my life, and I go into burning buildings.”</p>
<p>Carlota nods, giving him an understanding smile.</p>
<p>“But I love him with my whole heart, and just want to do right by him and Carlos,” TK continues. “I never thought I could love anything as much as I love them.”</p>
<p>Carlota gives him a soft motherly look, and TK is reminded how lucky he is to be part of her family, she pulls him down a bit to press a kiss at his temple.</p>
<p>“That’s what being a parent is like all the time, scared shitless and an all-consuming love.”</p>
<p>TK laughs softly, looking over at his loves again, he catches Carlos’ eyes, and his husband smiles at him as he starts to make his way over to them. He whispers in Luca’s ear, and TK watches as the little boy lights up, squirming to get down.</p>
<p>TK stands, already taking a step forward as Luca rushes towards him on wobbly legs.</p>
<p>“<strong>Watch your step</strong>, sweetheart,” he calls out as Luca stumbles a bit, he doesn’t have to worry though with Carlos right behind him.</p>
<p>“Dada, look!” Luca shouts happily as he gets to him, showing him a pale green dino-shaped marshmallow in his hand.</p>
<p>TK’s head snaps up, finding Carlos’ eyes to find them as wide as he’s sure his own are. “Did he just?” TK asks, shaky, his eyes stinging.</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a blinding smile with tears in his own eyes. “Yeah, he did.”</p>
<p>“<em>Dada</em>,” Luca says loudly again, pouting up at him for not paying attention, not realizing he’s turned TK’s world on its head by calling him dad for the second time ever.</p>
<p>TK has to blink back the tears, the smile on his face so full his cheeks hurt. He goes to his knees in front of his son.</p>
<p>“Oh wow,” he starts, his voice full of awe for Luca as he shows him his sweets. “Where did you get that?”</p>
<p>“Lola,” Luca answers him before biting into the marshmallow, smiling at him through a mouthful.</p>
<p>TK laughs softly as he runs a trembling hand over his son’s soft brown hair. “Hey bud,” he starts, drawing Luca’s attention back to him. “Can I give you a hug?”</p>
<p>Luca looks at him for a moment with big brown eyes, and instead of answering, circles his little arms around TK’s neck. TK pulls him close, standing back up while holding his boy close. He’s not surprised at all when seconds later he feels Carlos’ arms around both of them.</p>
<p>Nor is he surprised by the soft <em>‘I love you,’</em> he whispers in his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 93. “I believe in you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>93. “I believe in you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK leans against the entrance of his living room, a smile on his face as he watches his husband sit on the floor with their son, passing Luca block after block as the little boy builds his masterpiece. They’ve had Luca home for a week now. All the papers are signed, all the hoops have been jumped, he’s theirs, finally after months of arranged visits with CPS they can officially call him theirs. TK still can’t quite believe it, even as there's evidence of their new reality all over the house. Presents from his crew, Carlos’ coworkers, and family litter every corner of the place.</p>
<p>“Good job, Nene,” Carlos compliments Luca as he places another block on his structure without tipping it over. Luca looks up from a red square block in his hand to smile at Carlos before holding out the wooden toy.</p>
<p>“For me?” Carlos questions with a grin, taking the block offered. “Do you want me to put it up?”</p>
<p>Luca bobs his head as Carlos goes to place it on the wobbly tower. TK opens his mouth to warn them just as the thing shakes, but it’s already too late, and the tower tips over. TK holds his breath as he waits for Luca to react, letting it out slowly when Luca lets out a shrieking laugh, clapping his hands at the noise.</p>
<p>TK laughs along with Luca, drawing Carlos’ attention to him; the smile his husband gives him is blinding, and TK thinks he’s never loved anyone as much as he loves him, except for their son now.</p>
<p>“Oh, you think you can do better, Tyler?” Carlos asks, a teasing glint in his eyes as he gives him a challenging look. “Why don’t you come over and show us how it’s done?”</p>
<p>TK raises an eyebrow back at him as he starts to make his way over to them. He sits on the other side of Luca. “I’ll show Papa, right, Luca?” TK asks him, his heart giving a squeeze when the little boy gives him a toothy grin.</p>
<p>“<strong>I believe in you</strong>,” Carlos grins mockingly, laughing when TK sticks his tongue out at him. Luca looks up at him for a moment before mimicking him by sticking out his tongue too.</p>
<p>“Oops,” TK winces, while Carlos muffles his laughter behind his hand.</p>
<p>“When he eventually does that in public, I’m totally blaming you,” Carlos tells him, with zero remorse as TK gives him a wounded look.</p>
<p>“So much for better or worse,” TK scoffs, a silly smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “How quickly we forget our vows.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hey</em>, I’m trying to survive my <em>mom</em>,” Carlos raises his hands in defense. “You’re her favorite; she’ll forgive you faster than me.”</p>
<p>TK smiles smugly; he likes knowing that his mother-in-law adores him, he opens his mouth to tease Carlos about stealing his mother’s affections, when Luca lets out a yawn interrupting them.</p>
<p>“Are you tired, sweetheart?” TK questions, his whole body filling of warmth when instead of answering him Luca crawls into his lap, his little arms going around TK as best they can, he looks up at him with sleepy eyes, his head in the crook of his elbow. “Nappy time?” he teases, running his thumb over the little boy’s nose.</p>
<p>Luca smiles at him before turning his face into TK’s chest, letting out another yawn as he starts to close his eyes.</p>
<p>TK looks down at him for another moment, before looking up at Carlos, smiling when he sees the soft look on his face.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?” he asks quietly, full of love as Carlos’ expression softens even further. He watches as Carlos scoots closer.</p>
<p>Careful not to wake up their sleeping son, TK tilts his head, closing his eyes as Carlos brushes his lips against his.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be great,” Carlos promises, pressing his forehead against his as they both look down to watch Luca sleep. “I believe in us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 59. “Wow.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>59. “Wow.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK looks down at the last message Carlos sent him and smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Back in town, can I pick you up after your shift?’</em>
</p>
<p>He looks at the time, and his smile deepens. He has 30 minutes left on his shift; if he’s lucky, they won’t get a call, and he can leave on time with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“You’re extra smiley.”</p>
<p>TK looks up to find Paul watching him as he leans against one of the tool benches, and he can’t help but grin. “Carlos is back from Houston,” he answers, unable to hide his happiness. “He’s finally done with that manhunt.”</p>
<p>Paul gives him a look of understanding. “That explains the deranged clown smile then,” Paul says with a laugh when TK scowls at him.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed my boyfriend,” TK pouts as he leans against the fire truck. “Sue me, I haven’t seen his face in three weeks, he’s been too tired to even facetime at night, and during the day he’s busy being a super cop.”</p>
<p>Paul laughs at him again, but this time kindly. “I’m just messing with you, I get it,” he grins, some of the mocking sneaking back into his tone. “You’re madly in love.”</p>
<p>TK shrugs, not bothering to deny it. He and Carlos have been together for eight of the best months of his life; he’s completely head over heels for the guy.</p>
<p>Paul’s smile grows even further. “You probably also miss getting laid.”</p>
<p>TK lets out a bark of laughter even as he blushes. “You have no idea, man; three weeks is too long.”</p>
<p>Paul gives him a sour look. “Hey, I haven’t gotten any in three months since Alica and I ended, a little sympathy here.”</p>
<p>TK schools his expression, remembering when Paul and the girl he met online ended. “Sorry, man.”</p>
<p>Paul scoffs amused. “I would believe you if you didn’t radiate so much happiness right now.”</p>
<p>TK blushes as Paul shakes his head at him, he opens his mouth to apologize again when he realizes Paul isn’t paying attention to him anymore.</p>
<p>“<strong>Wow</strong>,” he breathes, looking over his shoulder. “I’m 100% straight, but <em>wow</em>.”</p>
<p>TK turns around to see what has provoked such a reaction and promptly feels his mouth go dry. Carlos is standing by the bay doors out of uniform and obviously there to pick him up. He gives him a bright smile as TK’s eyes meet his; all of this is pretty normal. What isn’t normal is what’s on his boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>It seems that in the three weeks that he’s been away, Carlos couldn’t be bothered with a razor and is now sporting what is the beginning of a beard, a very sexy beard that makes TK want to lick him all over.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he whispers, hearing the sound of agreement Paul makes.</p>
<p>“Godspeed, brother,” Paul says quietly before heading for the stairs, waving at Carlos as he goes.</p>
<p>Carlos waves at Paul before looking back at him. “Do I get a hello?”</p>
<p>TK doesn’t answer. Instead, he crosses the distance between them, slamming his body into Carlos in an effort to get his mouth on him.</p>
<p>Carlos takes a step back from the force but rights himself quickly, moaning into the kiss, he gives TK the chance to lick his way into his mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” Carlos gets out as he kisses him back.</p>
<p>“How can you come here with this,” TK grumbles into his mouth, running his nails over the scruff on his face. “Are you trying to kill me?”</p>
<p>Carlos pulls back to look at him, his expression so smug that TK would be furious by it if he didn’t look so hot. “You like it?”</p>
<p>TK licks at his lips; this close he can really appreciate the facial hair. “I want you to leave beard marks on every inch of me,” he answers, leaning in to whisper in Carlos’ ear. “Down my throat, my belly,” he pulls on Carlos’ earlobe with his teeth before continuing. “The inside of my thighs.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Ty,” Carlos groans, his hands on TK’s hips spasm. “Please tell me you’re done for the day, and we can leave.”</p>
<p>“He’s not.”</p>
<p>TK and Carlos startle back, they look up to find his father and Captain looking down at them from the balcony with an exasperated but amused look.</p>
<p>“But since if you two stay here any longer, you’ll have to arrest him and yourself for indecent acts, he can leave early,” Owen continues with a smirk. “Welcome back, Carlos,” he says, turning back towards his office, leaving them alone again.</p>
<p>TK spots the blush the beard can’t hide on his boyfriend’s face and grins. “You heard the man,” he says with a heated look. “Take me home; you have a lot of skin to mark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 70. "You're warm"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>70. "You're warm"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos is lying down on his couch with one hand thrown behind his head; the other holds his phone inches from his face reading the latest message from his family’s group chat.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes as he reads a message from his aunt Lucy telling him about the nice single boy at her church group she wants him to meet. He loves his family, and he’s thankful that they’re very accepting of his sexuality, but with that acceptance comes the constant need to try to set him up with any gay, bi, or sexually undecided boy they come across.</p>
<p>Aunt Lucy mentioning a new prospect is just going to open the floodgates for his sisters to jump in with their own candidates in this big game of <em>‘getting Carlos a boyfriend’</em> they like to play.</p>
<p>He lowers his phone for a moment to look into his kitchen at the beautiful man drinking a glass of water. He takes in TK and the elegant lines of his body as he tips his head back. He’s wearing one of Carlos’ APD shirts, it hangs a little loose on his slimmer frame, and Carlos feels a wave of possessiveness and tenderness for his not quite, but almost, boyfriend.</p>
<p>TK turns like he can feel his eyes on him, a playful smirk on his face the longer Carlos stares. “What are you looking at?” he teases, putting the empty glass down.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>, like always,” Carlos answers back honestly.</p>
<p>TK’s expression goes soft and bashful; it pleases Carlos but also upsets the part inside him that has come to realize TK isn’t used to someone simply adoring him because he’s worthy of adoration.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come over here?” he asks softly, smiling as TK starts to walk back to him.</p>
<p>He goes to sit up when TK gets to the couch, letting out a surprised sound when TK pushes his shoulders back into the cushion, and instead, TK lays himself across Carlos, making himself comfortable on top of his body.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” TK all but purrs as he snuggles into him, tucking his face into Carlos’ neck. <strong>“You’re warm.”</strong></p>
<p>Carlos brings his arms around TK, rubbing his hands up and down his back, drawing another series of soft sounds out of him. “You comfy?” he teases, his arms tightening around TK when he nips at the pulse point under his jaw before kissing him gently.</p>
<p>“Very much, thank you,” TK shoots back playfully.</p>
<p>“Brat,” Carlos says fondly, tucking his chin to kiss TK’s forehead. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</p>
<p>TK laughs softly as he shifts up to be face to face with him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he whispers, his green eyes bright and happy.</p>
<p>He grins back. “Hi, baby.”</p>
<p>TK smiles as he leans down, his lips brushing against his just as his phone starts to ping, once, twice, three times before stopping again.</p>
<p>“You’re very popular,” TK jokes, nodding towards his phone.</p>
<p>“My family,” Carlos answers, rolling his eyes. “Tia Lucy has some guy she wants me to meet, and that was probably my sisters convincing me some random stranger they know is a better choice.”</p>
<p>When TK doesn’t respond, Carlos feels the need to keep talking.</p>
<p>“They mean well,” he rushes to fill the silence. “They think I’m single,” he continues, blushing when TK raises an eyebrow. “Not that <em>we’re</em> together, I mean –“ he trails off as TK continues to just look at him. “<em>Shit</em>. Say something?”</p>
<p>TK grins, shaking his head at him. “Can I use your phone?” he asks, already taking it and pulling up the camera.</p>
<p>Carlos watches confused as TK flips the camera to selfie mode. “Smile, baby,” TK whispers as he presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth and takes the picture.</p>
<p>TK shows him the image; there is a soft stunned look on his face as TK smiles into his skin. It’s a perfect picture that Carlos already knows is going to be his lock screen the second he gets his phone back.</p>
<p>“Can I send it to your family?” he questions quietly, biting down on his lip.</p>
<p>Carlos’ eyes widen at the suggestion, his heart pounding at the idea that TK wants his family to know about them. “Yes,” he whispers, his heart skipping a beat at the bright smile TK gives him in return. He watches as TK types out a quick message and sends the picture before settling back down on his chest, radiating smugness.</p>
<p>“What did you write?” he asks, itching to look for himself.</p>
<p>“I wrote that I appreciate them looking out for you, but as your <em>boyfriend –,“</em> TK pauses, lifting his head to meet his eyes, smirk firmly in place. “I’ve got it covered.”</p>
<p>Carlos laughs into the kiss TK gives him, ignoring his phone as it starts ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 16. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>16. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are nights that TK just can’t sleep; it doesn’t happen too often; fortunately, work tends to knock him out for the most part. But some nights no matter how much he tries, he can’t make his brain shut up.</p>
<p>Tonight is one of those nights, he and Carlos go to bed around midnight after having a nice dinner out, before coming back to Carlos’ place to be in each other’s arms. They pull away, out of breath, but happy. Carlos stays awake long enough to clean up, brush his lips across TK’s, and whisper a soft <em>‘good night’ </em>before he’s out like a light. TK thinks he’s going to quickly follow but then…just doesn’t.</p>
<p>He lies wide awake, turning on his side to watch his boyfriend sleep. Carlos is on his stomach, face soft with sleep as he faces him, and all TK can do is stare. The light from outside filtering through the window curtain he forgot to close, illuminates the room enough that he can make out his face.</p>
<p>Carlos is gorgeous, TK has known this since the first time he allowed himself to really look at him. He has striking features like a strong jawline, a straight nose, thick eyebrows, full lips, and soulful brown eyes that TK gets lost in every time.</p>
<p>People like to mention his eyes, commenting on the pretty shade of green, but for TK, there is nothing more beautiful than the brown mixed with specks of amber in Carlos’ eyes, especially when they look at TK with so much affection and tenderness, and he still doesn’t know how he ever became worthy of those feelings.</p>
<p>Carlos is beautiful, and TK loves him.</p>
<p>The thought hits him square in the chest, stealing his breath.</p>
<p>How the hell did <em>that </em>just sneak up on him?</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re thinking about, it’s way too heavy for the time of night,” Carlos mumbles, his voice thick with sleep.</p>
<p>TK looks down at him, his heart pounding as he looks at Carlos with new eyes.</p>
<p>“Shit,” TK curses quietly, giving Carlos an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway</strong>,” Carlos reassures him, and TK huffs out a soft laugh at the obvious lie. Carlos gives him a smile in return, aware that he’s been caught. He sits up, turning on the lamp on his side of the bed before turning back to face him.</p>
<p>TK watches with a warm, happy feeling as Carlos adorably rubs the sleep out of his eyes before he’s completely alert and focused on TK.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asks softly as he rests back against the headboard. “You couldn’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“Busy brain,” TK answers back just as quietly, his heart skipping a beat at the kind and understanding look Carlos gives him.</p>
<p>He reaches for TK’s hand, tugging him forward. TK goes easily, resting his head against Carlos’ chest, a leg thrown over his own.</p>
<p>“So, what’s going through that busy head of yours?” Carlos taps at his temple before he starts running his fingers through TK’s hair.</p>
<p>“I was thinking that you’re beautiful,” TK answers. He tilts his head up, watching with a smile when Carlos lets out a laugh.</p>
<p>“My stunning beauty keeps you up at night?” Carlos questions, a grin on his face as he looks at TK with an amused twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” TK whispers, waiting nervously as Carlos’ laughter trails off, and he gets a surprised look on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m flattered,” he jokes lightly, pressing a kiss against TK’s hairline when he huffs.</p>
<p>“Flattered, <em>right</em>, more like smug,” TK grumbles without any heat behind it, smiling into Carlos’ chest when his boyfriend chuckles again.</p>
<p>They’re both quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other when Carlos speaks once more. “Anything else you’re thinking about?”</p>
<p>TK doesn’t speak for a bit; what he realized earlier beating like a drum under his ribcage.</p>
<p>“TK?” Carlos questions quietly, and TK knows Carlos has noticed that he’s gone tense in his arms.</p>
<p>TK pulls away from him to sit up. Carlos follows, sitting up straight with a concerned look on his face.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>TK smiles at him, hoping to ease the worried expression. “When you were sleeping, I was thinking about how beautiful you are,” TK repeats himself. It earns him another smile from Carlos. “And then I thought,” he pauses, taking a deep breath to calm his rapid heartbeat before continuing. “That I love you.”</p>
<p>Carlos’ eyes go wide at his answer, his lips parting in surprise, and he doesn’t say anything for a moment. The bedroom is silent except for TK’s heart pounding in his ears.</p>
<p>“Do you mean that?” Carlos asks, his voice no higher than a whisper, his eyes bright and full of hope, they’re the prettiest things TK has ever seen.</p>
<p>TK nods, he goes to say it again, but Carlos covers his mouth with his own, kissing him so hard they fall backwards on the bed. He laughs breathlessly as Carlos continues to kiss him wherever he can.</p>
<p>“I take it you love me too,” TK giggles, his heart bursting with joy and love as Carlos kisses his way down his jaw, his laughter trailing off when Carlos pulls back to give him a gentle look.</p>
<p>“In my life, TK,” Carlos starts, he touches his forehead against TK’s and exhales. “I’ve never loved anyone more than I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 31. “Don’t worry about me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>31. “Don’t worry about me.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They get the call that a protest has turned violent downtown and that Austin Police is requesting Fire and EMS to offer support when the counter-protestors start throwing lit bottles. They’re not supposed to do anything but stand-by as APD gets the crowd under control.</p>
<p>TK is doing just that, with his crew by the truck, watching as uniformed officers try to calm the masses down. A few feet away, he watches as Officer Reyes – the guy he’s been hooking up with for weeks and spending more time with than average for a ‘friends with benefits’ situation – step in between two men fighting, shoving them apart.</p>
<p>TK shifts from foot to foot, feeling a lick of desire run up his spine as Carlos commands the situation, his face stern as he turns to talk to one of the men. He’s too far away to hear what he’s saying, but TK can only imagine Carlos using his cop voice and feels his dick give a twitch.  Carlos can be bossy in bed when he wants to be, and TK is into it, he loves when Carlos tells him what to do.</p>
<p>TK is so busy lost in his little daydream of the last time he let Carlos boss him around, just two nights ago that he almost misses what happens next. While talking to one of the men who had been fighting, Carlos has turned his back to the other, probably thinking like any sane person that the guy wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack a police officer.</p>
<p>Proving that he is indeed an idiot, TK watches in horror as the guy picks up a glass bottle, and before anyone can even shout at him to stop, brings the bottle down on Carlos’ head.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>TK faintly hears Judd shout, exclamations from the others around him follow it, along with some of Carlos’ fellow officers who have the man on the ground in seconds.</p>
<p>There is movement all around him as Michelle and her crew rushes forward, the rest of the team stepping in to help the police, but TK can’t move for a moment, all he can do is stare at where Carlos has gone to his knees, his hand holding his head. Even so, TK can see blood running down his temple as his face displays a look of surprise.</p>
<p>TK snaps out of his daze when his dad shouting out orders reaches his ears. He moves on autopilot, doing his job as best he can, trying not to look back at the EMS rig where Carlos was taken with the help of Michelle and Tim. It takes them maybe another twenty minutes to get everyone under control, but for TK, it feels like hours, and he itches to go over to the truck where he knows Carlos is still sitting.</p>
<p>“We’re done here,” his dad tells him as he comes to stand next to him. “Go check up on him.”</p>
<p>TK looks at his dad in surprise, blushing when Owen gives him a knowing look. “How did you – “</p>
<p>Owen huffs out a laugh, shaking his head at him. “Because you don’t always sleep at home, and when you don’t, he drops you off the next day at work. Because you light up every time you see him on a job. Because you haven’t stopped looking in the direction of Michelle’s truck. Does it really matter how I figured out you and Officer Reyes are a thing, or do you want to go check on your guy?”</p>
<p>TK doesn’t answer him; there will be time for that later when his dad isn’t in such a giving mood and feels like interrogating him.</p>
<p>He finds Carlos sitting by himself on the end of the truck, a bandage on his head, looking a little dazed.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Carlos starts the second he spots him, and TK can’t help but scoff, scowling at him. The man was hit with a damn bottle, he was bleeding, and he has the nerve to say he’s fine.</p>
<p>“Seriously, TK,” Carlos tries to reassure him again, and TK can only imagine the look on his face. “<strong>Don’t worry about me</strong>. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“Carlos?” TK starts softly as he steps in between Carlos’ legs. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Carlos closes his mouth, doing as he’s told.</p>
<p>TK touches the edge of the bandage with shaky fingers, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat. He startles when he feels Carlos’ hands on his waist. Looking down at him, he finds Carlos watching him with a gentle expression on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, baby,” Carlos murmurs.</p>
<p>“You scared me,” TK whispers back, biting down on his lip, the words feel inadequate for what he really wants to say.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, Carlos seems to be able to read between the lines. He tugs him forward, and TK goes easily, touching his forehead against Carlos’.</p>
<p>“I promise not to do it again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 33. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>33. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK is sitting on the back porch of the Ryder’s home with Grace, catching up and sharing a beer with her while the rest of his crew and friends mingle around enjoying the Ryder’s annual cookout when his little boy walks up to them, pressing himself into TK’s legs.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart,” TK grins down at his son, getting a sunny smile back from his happy boy as he runs a hand through his hair. It always fills TK with so much joy to see that bright smile on Luca’s face. “Having fun, baby?” he asks, taking in the way Luca’s clothes aren’t as clean as before, probably from all the playing he’s been doing with Grace and Judd’s little girl, Luna.</p>
<p>Luca bobs his head eagerly, making him and Grace smile in return. “I have a surprise for you, Dada!”</p>
<p>TK raises an eyebrow at the three-year-old, watching as his grin grows even wider. “Oh, really?”</p>
<p>Luca nods again, letting out a giggle.</p>
<p><strong>“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” </strong>Luca tells him with a serious expression on his face as he waits for TK to do as he asks.</p>
<p>TK shares another look with Grace, and finds an amused twinkle in her eyes; she knows first hand how persistent a toddler can be.</p>
<p>Biting back on a laugh, TK does as his son asks and holds out his hand. He feels Luca’s small and a little sticky hand in his, before it drops away, leaving something behind. Opening his eyes, he smiles as he finds a Hershey’s kiss in the center of his palm.</p>
<p>“Is this for me?” TK questions, grinning when Luca beams back at him. “Thank you, baby.”</p>
<p>He starts to peel the chocolate back when Luca speaks again.</p>
<p>“Papa told me to give it to you,” Luca tells him, obviously proud of succeeding with his errand. Luca is a Papa’s boy through and through, always wanting to do what Carlos tells him. “He said to tell you if you want more sugar to come and see him.”</p>
<p>TK chokes on the candy just as Grace lets out a roaring laugh, throwing her head back in amusement.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” TK mumbles, blushing from the root of his hair, down to his neck.</p>
<p>“Dada?” Luca questions with a frown on his small face. “You’re all red.”</p>
<p>TK clears his throat, he pulls Luca up to his lap and kisses him on the cheek. “I’m fine, bud,” he reassures the little boy, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for my kiss.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome!” Luca answers, wiggling off his lap to go back to playing, leaving TK with a grinning Grace.</p>
<p>“<em>So,”</em> Grace starts, her voice full of enjoyment. “You gonna go get more sugar?”</p>
<p>TK tries to stay serious for the sake of his reputation, but he can’t help but give in to the hilarity of the moment. He laughs as he gives her a nod and gets up from his seat.</p>
<p>Grace grins up at him, raising the beer in her hand in his direction. “Go get him.”</p>
<p>TK lets out another chuckle as he leaves her, he spots his husband talking with Paul across the yard.</p>
<p>“I got your message,” he calls out to him as he closes the distance between them.</p>
<p>Carlos flashes him a smug smile, wrapping his arm around TK’s waist when he leans into his side.</p>
<p>“Using our son as a messenger for your innuendos,” TK shakes his head at him, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing. “Have you no shame, Reyes?”</p>
<p>Carlos grins, pulling him closer to kiss the side of his face. “Not when it comes to you, Strand-Reyes.”</p>
<p>“Gross, you two are about to get all cutesy, aren’t you?” Paul makes a face at them. “I’m going to get another drink.”</p>
<p>“We are <em>always </em>cute!” TK calls out to the retreating back of their friend while Carlos snickers. “Don’t hate!”</p>
<p>He turns back to look at his husband with a raised eyebrow. “<em>Well</em>?”</p>
<p>“Well, what?” Carlos flirts back.</p>
<p>TK laughs at him, amused by the ridiculous man he loves. “I was told by your tiny wing-man you have more sugar for me, and I came to collect.”</p>
<p>“Well, come here then,” Carlos grins as he pulls him against his chest. When he kisses him, TK can taste the sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 51. “Are you sure?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>51. “Are you sure?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK knows Carlos and Luca are at the station before he actually sees them by the big cheers that come from the floor below. He makes his way over to the balcony of the firehouse just in time to see his dad coming out to greet his son-in-law and grandson.</p>
<p>“Grandpa!” Luca lights up at the sight of Owen, and TK watches with a smile as his son goes from his father’s arms to his grandfather’s. He starts to make his way down the stairs to join them and the rest of the crew, who have started to make their way over to say hi to their favorite little visitor. “Luca, my boy!” Owen smiles brightly at Luca as he holds him high on his hip. “Come to become a fireman and join the 126?”</p>
<p>TK lets out a laugh at the comment as he closes in, causing all of them to turn in his direction.</p>
<p>“Sorry, dad, but Luca has already chosen a career, and it’s not firefighter,” TK breaks it to his dad. He looks over at Carlos, rolling his eyes when he finds his husband smirking.</p>
<p>“What?” Owen exclaims, looking at him for a moment and then back at Luca, who is playing with the collar of his uniform. “What can be better than being a firefighter?” he questions as he tickles Luca’s side, getting a high-pitched giggle out of the little boy.</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell him?” TK asks Carlos as he steps up next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. He closes his eyes for a moment when Carlos leans in to kiss him behind his ear before pulling him closer.</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, still smirking. “No, I think Luca should be the one,” he answers, looking back at their son. “Bebé, what do you want to be when you’re big like Dada and me?”</p>
<p>Luca lights up at the question, and TK has to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. He’s already made peace with Luca’s answer, but his crew, who is now all around them, is about to be really disappointed.</p>
<p>“A Cop like you, Papa,” Luca shouts, much to the dismay of everyone around them but Carlos, who beams at Luca.</p>
<p>“Ese es mi nene bello,” Carlos grins, and Luca smiles back happily.</p>
<p>The crew lets out a collective groan, while TK has to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.</p>
<p>“Luca, bud, <strong>are you sure?”</strong> Owen asks, looking at Luca with what can almost be described as a pout. “Firefighters are really cool.”</p>
<p>Luca nods in agreement, his little face serious as he looks back at his grandfather. “But, Cops are <em>cooler</em>, Grandpa.”</p>
<p>Owen lets a disbelieving sound, turning to TK as he holds Luca closer. “How could this happen, son?”</p>
<p>TK shrugs unbothered, Luca is three, chances are he’s going to choose a million different careers before it’s even time to think about it seriously. But if in the end, he decides he wants to be like Carlos, there are worse people Luca can try to emulate.</p>
<p>Owen shakes his head at him, turning on his heel as he takes Luca to the kitchen, the rest of the crew following behind them. They all try to give examples of the cool things firefighters do. Only for Luca to answer that cops and his Papa are still cooler.</p>
<p>Once they’re alone, TK turns to Carlos, shaking his head when he sees the look on his face. “You’re so pleased with yourself right now,” TK accuses teasingly, poking at Carlos’ dimple. “You reek of smugness.”</p>
<p>Carlos laughs, grabbing his hand when he goes to poke him again; he brings TK’s hand to his lips and lays a kiss on the inside of his wrist.</p>
<p>TK has to swallow back a sigh; the last thing he needs is for Carlos to be even more self-satisfied just because even after two years of marriage and almost four of being together, his romantic gestures can still fluster TK.</p>
<p>The knowing smile on Carlos’ face tells him he can see it anyway.</p>
<p>“Does it bother you?” Carlos asks quietly, and TK frowns, not sure what the question is about until Carlos nods in the direction of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What? That Luca wants to be a cop and not a firefighter?” TK questions, getting a small nod in return. </p>
<p>“He’ll probably change his mind a dozen times before he lands on a career,” Carlos tells him, giving voice to his earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>“True,” TK concedes. He touches Carlos’ face, making sure he has his complete attention. “But if he grows up and decides he wants to be like his hero – “</p>
<p>Carlos blushes, and TK can’t help but smile as he continues. “If he decides that he wants to protect and serve. If he grows up to be kind, compassionate, and fearless like his Papa, then I will be extremely proud of the kid we’ve raised.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles softly at him, turning his head he presses another loving kiss to TK’s wrist. “He’ll be all those things too if he decides to be a firefighter. He’ll be just like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 20. "You can borrow mine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>20. "You can borrow mine"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOLLOW UP TO <a href="#section0007">THIS</a> DRABBLE</p>
<p>(Chapter 7)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos should have known this would happen the moment he doesn’t answer the phone no matter how many times his mother or sisters message him. He should have remembered that the women in his family will not be tamed. But in his defense, he was busy making love to his gorgeous and now official boyfriend. He got distracted by TK’s green eyes blown wide as he got inside him, his lush pink mouth a dusty red color from their kisses, letting out the most delicious sounds just for Carlos.</p>
<p>The point is he was <em>busy</em>, and for a second forgot that the Reyes women were forces of nature, and they would not be denied in their collective effort to know everything about Carlos’ private life.</p>
<p>They’re having a quick breakfast before TK has to go to work when there is a knock at the door, making them both frown as they check the time. It’s barely six a.m. in the morning.</p>
<p>“Who could that be this early?” TK asks as he takes another bite of the spinach omelet Carlos made for him.</p>
<p>Carlos gets up and heads for the door, when he opens it to find his mother and his sisters standing there grinning at them like they’re the joker, it’s panic that has him slamming the door shut on them. He ignores the shouts of protest and banging that follows. Instead, he looks back at TK, who is staring at him with the fork half-way to his mouth.</p>
<p>“That was my mother and sisters,” Carlos explains anxiously, wincing when he hears his mother call out his full name.</p>
<p>TK’s eyes go wide, and he seems frozen for a moment until there is a particular sharp knock. He stands up from the table in a jerky motion before he looks down at himself and lets out a curse. Carlos looks at him and knows instantly what he’s freaking out about, TK’s chest is covered with hickeys Carlos left on him the night before while excited about the update in their relationship status.</p>
<p>“I need a shirt,” TK hisses, probably remembering that his is a mess from their fun.</p>
<p>“<strong>You can borrow</strong> one of <strong>mine</strong>,” Carlos tells him hoping to calm him down; he’s freaking out enough for the both of them.</p>
<p>TK gives a quick jerk of his head. “Yes, good,” he says as he starts to head for the bedroom. “I’ll get a shirt, and you open the door before your mother kills you.”</p>
<p>TK is gone before he can say anything, and Carlos is left taking a deep breath before opening the door to face his mother’s wrath and his sisters’ amusement.</p>
<p>“That was so rude,” Carlota Reyes says the second he opens the door, her eyes narrowed, behind her his sisters, Valentina, Sofía and Lola, all smirk wickedly at him.</p>
<p>Carlos opens his mouth to apologize only to be beaten to it by TK, back from the bedroom already.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” TK calls out from the center of the room. Carlos turns to face him; in doing so, he opens the door wider, and his family all take a step forward to look at TK, who has an awkward smile on his face as he picks at the loose threads of Carlos’ old APD shirt.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t wearing a shirt,” TK continues with a shrug that doesn’t look nearly as relaxed. “He knew that’s not the way I wanted you all to see me.”</p>
<p>“I personally wouldn’t have minded,” Lola says with a wink because she has no shame, but TK lets out a slight laugh at that, and his shoulders seem to lose some of their tension.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” TK starts with an easier grin on his face. “But I’m kind of only interested in <em>one</em> Reyes seeing me shirtless, hope you understand.”</p>
<p>Lola grins widely at TK, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and Carlos knows TK has won her over just like that.</p>
<p>His other sisters seem to be amused by the comment too, already warming up to TK.</p>
<p>His mother, on the other hand, doesn’t crack a smile yet, she’s too busy staring at TK, studying him.</p>
<p>“So, who are you?” she finally asks, locking eyes with him. “My son seems to have forgotten all his manners this morning.”</p>
<p>“Mami – “ Carlos starts only to be cut off when TK sticks out his hand to his mother.</p>
<p>“Tyler Kennedy Strand, ma’am,” TK starts, shocking the hell out of Carlos, he’s quickly learned that TK’s full name is a guarded secret. “But everyone calls me TK; I’m your son’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Since when?” Carlota questions with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Officially?” TK asks back. “Since yesterday. Unofficially probably since we met, I was just a little slow on the uptake, and Carlos was patient about it, but I’m all caught up now.”</p>
<p>“Meaning?” Carlota asks, still serious, and TK meets her gaze head-on while his sisters give him impressed looks.</p>
<p>“It means that I’m smart enough not to let a good thing slip through my fingers,” he answers honestly.</p>
<p>His mother stares at TK for a moment longer, the silence in the room deafening before she finally smirks. “He’s smooth, Nene,” she declares, the tension in the room letting up.</p>
<p>TK lets out a smile. “You all hungry? Carlos made breakfast like he was going to feed an army.”</p>
<p>His sisters all nod as they start towards the table.</p>
<p>“You have a shift soon,” Carlos reminds him, getting a wave of the hand from TK.</p>
<p>“I still have time before I have to be at the station,” he assures his mom and sisters as he goes to get them some plates.</p>
<p>“You’re an officer?” his sister Valentina asks.</p>
<p>TK shakes his head. “Firefighter.”</p>
<p>The room goes quiet again.</p>
<p>“Are you –“ Sofía starts.</p>
<p>“<em>Fucking</em> –“ Lola adds, and Carlos rolls his eyes; he hates when they do this.</p>
<p>“Kidding me –“ Valentina finishes.</p>
<p>They all turn to look at Carlos.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me you snag someone as hot as him,” Valentina points at TK.</p>
<p>“Who doesn’t flinch when Mami stares him down,” Sofía gripes.</p>
<p>“And on top of that, he’s a firefighter?” Lola groans.</p>
<p>Carlos looks at all of them, his mother, who is shaking her head at her kids. TK, who is trying not to laugh, and then at his sisters who are all glaring at him, and he finds himself giving them a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>“Jealous much?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 62. “It can wait until tomorrow.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>62. “It can wait until tomorrow.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK says good-bye to the last of their guests with a wave of his hand, before closing the door to their apartment. He turns around and leans against the door letting out a tired but pleased sigh. Looking across the room, he smiles as he spots Carlos fussing around by the sink. He takes a moment to just get his fill before pushing himself off the door and makes his way into the kitchen, sliding up behind Carlos as he wraps his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>He presses his face into the crook of Carlos’ neck, letting out a soft sound as he breathes him in. “<strong>It can wait until tomorrow</strong>,” he whispers, referring to the dirty dishes in the sink.</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles softly, tipping his head to the side when TK gives the strip of skin under his ear a soft bite. “I’m just letting them soak,” Carlos says back a little breathless when TK pulls his earlobe between his lips.</p>
<p><em>“Tyler,”</em> Carlos lets out a quiet moan, and TK smiles against his neck, after almost three years of being together he never gets tired of being able to reduce Carlos to a whimpering mass with just a few soft touches.</p>
<p>TK slips his hands under Carlos’ shirt, his fingers lightly tracing the smooth skin above his pants, enjoying the way Carlos’ stomach jumps under his fingertips.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he says quietly next to Carlos’ ear. “Everyone is finally gone, and I have wanted to make out with you on the couch since you came out of the bedroom in this ridiculously tight shirt of yours.”</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a quiet laugh as he turns around, and TK is struck with just how beautiful the love of his life is. His brown eyes sparkle with joy and love, and TK wonders not for the first time how he got so lucky to have this.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say no to that proposal,” Carlos teases, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “The dishes didn’t stand a chance.”</p>
<p>“I would hope making-out with me ranks higher than dishes, Reyes,” he states dryly, taking Carlos’ hand as he leads him to the leather couch in the living room. “If not, we’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>Carlos gives TK a soft shove back on the couch before climbing on to his lap, his thighs on either side of TK’s as he faces him.</p>
<p>“You rank above everything else in the world, soon-to-be Reyes, and you know it,” Carlos answers with a smile. He holds out his palm for TK to take the ring he gave Carlos earlier in the week; he took it off to deal with the dishes.</p>
<p>TK holds the ring in his hand, slipping it on Carlos’ ring finger with thankfully less shaky hands than when he proposed. He brings the hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying yes,” he whispers, looking into Carlos soft brown eyes, finding the overwhelming, all-consuming love he feels for Carlos reflected back at him in them.</p>
<p>“Thank you for asking,” Carlos answers just as softly, he brings TK’s hand to his chest over his heart. TK can feel the steady beat under his palm. “I promise I’ll make you so happy, TK, every day I’ll make it my mission to make you smile and laugh.”</p>
<p>TK tugs at Carlos’ shirt, letting a sigh when Carlos comes easily, pressing his lips against TK’s.</p>
<p>“You already do,” he murmurs against Carlos’ mouth. “Being with you these last three years have been the happiest of my life. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, making you as happy as you make me.”</p>
<p>Carlos kisses him hard, and TK moans into the kiss, his hands gripping Carlos tight, pulling him higher on his lap as Carlos licks his way into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Te amo,” Carlos gets out when they break the kiss, both breathing hard, the heat between them spiking, promising a great night to come.</p>
<p>TK smiles softly, never tiring of hearing those words. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 58. “You don’t have to say anything.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>58. “You don’t have to say anything.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, TK should have considered that they could run into Alex when he comes back to New York two years later to visit his mother with Carlos at his side. The city has 9 million people, but he’s visiting all his old stomping grounds wanting to show the love of his life the city he loves so much. Of course, there was a chance for them to run into his ex.</p>
<p>He just doesn’t think about it when he’s happily dragging Carlos around, trying to show him everything NYC has to offer. Right now, that involves one of the best pizza slices in the city while they sit in Bryant Park.</p>
<p>“Tell me that’s not the best pizza you’ve ever had?” TK asks with a smirk as he watches Carlos devour into his slice.</p>
<p>Carlos shrugs with a smirk of his own, obviously not interested in conceding to TK’s superior taste. “It’s okay, Texan barbeque is better though.”</p>
<p>“That’s apples and oranges!” TK exclaims with a laugh, shaking his head as Carlos grins at him. “You’re the one that insisted we come to New York in the first place, now admit you’re having fun.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles softly at him. He leans over the tiny table they’re sitting at, bringing his face inches away from his. TK licks his lips as he stares at Carlos’ mouth, as always, he gets a little hazy when Carlos gets this close.</p>
<p>“I’m having fun, cariño,” Carlos whispers, his lips brushing against TK’s before pulling back, his grin growing as TK follows. “I always have fun when I’m with you,” Carlos pauses for a moment before rolling his eyes. “And <em>yes</em>, the pizza was really good.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” TK shouts victoriously, laughing into the kiss Carlos gives him to stop him from being smug.</p>
<p>TK is so lost in kissing him back he’s startled when he hears a familiar voice.</p>
<p>“TK?”</p>
<p>TK freezes for a moment, hoping it’s his imagination. He pulls back and looks at Carlos, finding a concerned frown on his face; no doubt he felt TK go tense. He reaches out for his hand, squeezing it before he looks over at the person who has walked up to their table.</p>
<p>“Alex,” he greets, proud when his voice doesn’t waver. He looks at the man he once considered his soulmate and lets out a relieved breath when his heart doesn’t thump painfully at the sight of him or the man next to him, who is looking at TK curiously. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Alex greets back with an awkward smile, his eyes shifting from him to Carlos to the guy next to him. “This is Dylan.”</p>
<p>“Hi Dylan,” TK nods, throwing Alex a look at the name, he doesn’t say it out loud, but the slight cringe on Alex's face lets him know he heard the poke in TK’s voice. So much for Mitchell and true love.</p>
<p>He turns to Carlos, his breath catching when he finds him looking at him in that quietly supportive way of his, not a hint of anything other than concern and love for him. He smiles, silently thanking him, his heart beating steady when Carlos smiles back.</p>
<p>“This is Carlos,” he says softly, not looking away from him, he vaguely hears the rest of the men exchange polite hellos.</p>
<p>“So, what brings you back home?” Alex asks, drawing back his attention. “I heard you moved to Texas, are you moving back?”</p>
<p>TK snorts, sharing an amused smile with Carlos. “God, no,” he laughs softly. “We’re heading back home in a few days. Just came to visit my mom because of this one,” he points at Carlos with an amused face.</p>
<p>Alex gives them a curious look, and TK bites down on his lip, not sure if he should continue. Looking at Carlos, he gets back a shrug that lets TK know it’s up to him.</p>
<p>“This cowboy is old-fashioned,” TK starts, flashing Carlos a teasing smile when he scoffs. “He wanted to come and ask my mom in person for my hand.”</p>
<p>“Tell me with a straight face that Gwen would have been cool with me asking Owen for your hand in marriage and not her,” Carlos says dryly. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>TK laughs, rolling his eyes at how ridiculously true the statement is. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>“You’re getting married,” Alex questions quietly, looking at TK with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>TK looks at him for a moment; he loved this man enough once to think he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. When he dumped him, he broke TK in a way he didn’t believe he could heal from. Now, years later, as he looks forward to a future with a man he loves more than anything on earth, he’s grateful.</p>
<p>“<strong>You don’t have to say anything</strong>,” TK starts, taking a steadying breath. “I would prefer if you didn’t, actually, and just let me speak.”</p>
<p>Alex nods after a moment.</p>
<p>“Cheating on me was wrong of you,” TK says bluntly, watching as his eyes and his boyfriend’s widen, he doesn’t need to look at Carlos to know his focus is on TK alone. “But not agreeing to marry me when I asked you was the best thing you did for me. I know I loved you, I know it. But it’s not like the love I have now,” he says quietly, looking over at Carlos for a moment, swallowing as he gives him a shaky smile that eases as Carlos retakes his hand. “So, I thank you for not letting us make that mistake.”</p>
<p>TK watches Alex, he can tell he wants to answer but in the end, maybe out of a moment of kindness, all the man does is give him another nod before he and his boyfriend turn around without saying a word as they walk out of TK’s life, hopefully for good.</p>
<p>Carlos tugs him forward, and TK goes easily, letting out a breath as he tucks his face into his neck as Carlos’ strong arms surround him.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you,” he whispers into TK’s hair.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispers back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 22. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>22. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK isn’t at all surprised when Carlos walks into the firehouse on his first day back from medical leave. His boyfriend – TK smiles, he <em>really</em> likes calling Carlos that –  is a worrier, and even though he hasn’t said it out loud, he hasn’t been able to hide the look of concern on his face the closer it got to TK coming back to work.</p>
<p>TK getting shot and then getting hurt after the solar flares have left a small wrinkle between Carlos’ expressive brows.</p>
<p>“Hey you,” he calls out to him as he walks through the bay doors in his uniform, he stops rolling up the fire hose for a moment to smile at him as Carlos crosses the distance between them.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Carlos greets back softly as he comes to stand a foot away from him.</p>
<p>TK closes the small distance, leaning in to give him a quick kiss, grinning playfully when Carlos looks momentarily surprised. He gets to do this now, he can kiss Carlos whenever he wants, and he’s quickly realizing that he wants to kiss him <em>all</em> the time.</p>
<p>“Come to check up on me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow when Carlos stammers out a no. He shakes his head, a little amused and surprised by it, usually when people hover over him he goes nuts, but there is something about the way Carlos worries about him that makes him feel warm and cared about.</p>
<p>He finishes rolling up the fire hose and lifts it to his shoulder, out of the corner of his eye he watches as Carlos takes half a step towards him ready to help before catching himself.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, <strong>it’s not heavy</strong>,” TK assures him, throwing a playful look over his shoulder as he takes the hose to the truck to put it away. “Besides, <strong>I’m stronger than I look</strong>.”</p>
<p>TK turns to face him when Carlos lets out a heavy sigh, looking at him apologetically. “I’m being annoying, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>He sits on the edge of the truck as he shakes his head, holding out his hand for Carlos to take, and smiles when he does as he sits down next to him. TK intertwines their fingers, bringing their hands up to his mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re not being annoying,” he tells him after pressing a soft kiss over Carlos’ knuckles, feeling warm inside at the gentle look that comes over Carlos’ face. “You’re worried about me, I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to come off as overbearing or make you feel smothered,” Carlos continues, rambling a bit, and TK has had just about enough of <em>that</em>. He turns to his side facing Carlos, cupping the back of his neck, he pulls him forward, cutting off his words with his mouth, his tongue flicking against his lips.</p>
<p>Carlos takes a shuddered breath that makes TK smile into the kiss, before taking advantage of Carlos’ parted lips to slip him the tongue. It takes about another second for Carlos to react, but when he does, it’s TK’s turn to make a sound, a needy moan escaping his throat as Carlos’ tongue dances against his. Carlos’ hands slip around TK’s waist, pulling him closer, and TK responds by tightening his hold on Carlos’ short hair as the kiss gets hotter.</p>
<p>“It’s not enough that I’ve caught you two kissing on the couch at home for two weeks,” his dad calls out from the second floor, causing them to spring apart. He looks over to see his dad at the balcony, staring at them with a raised eyebrow, and the hint of a grin on his face. “Now at the firehouse too. Need I remind you that you’re both on the clock and that you are not actually teenagers,” he continues, giving them a shake of his head before turning back to his office.</p>
<p>“Dios mio,” Carlos groans softly as he hides his face in his shoulder for a moment while TK shakes with silent laughter that makes Carlos pull back and glare at him. “Not funny, TK.”</p>
<p>“I beg a differ,” TK chuckles. “That was hilarious.”</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head before standing back up. “I better go before I embarrass myself so much I can never face your dad again,” he says with a reluctant smile when TK continues to grin.</p>
<p>“Hey,” TK says quietly, placing a hand on Carlos’ arm. “I don’t like you worrying, but I do like that you worry about <em>me</em>, does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a silent encouraging look, as TK tries to find the words to explain.</p>
<p>“Alex barely remembered when I was on shift unless it conflicted with something he wanted to do,” TK tells him softly, his hand plays with the edge of Carlos’ sleeve. “Even though it’s a high-risk job, he never really seemed concerned that something could happen to me. I hate that you worry, but at the same time, knowing that you worry so much about me being safe,” TK pauses for a moment. “It makes me feel cared for, you know?”</p>
<p>Carlos nods in understanding, and TK is grateful that nothing else needs to be said.</p>
<p>“I’m done at six today, a perk of still being on light duty,” he continues with a smile. “Pick me up, we can go back to your place, and – ” he trails off, giving his boyfriend a playful grin that he returns.</p>
<p>“Make out on the couch like teenagers?”</p>
<p>TK grins widely as he pulls Carlos in for another kiss. “You get me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 73. "Take mine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>73. "Take mine"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re having the dinner Carlos and Paul cooked together at the firehouse. The two enjoy showing off with each other when it comes to their culinary skills, and Carlos likes to come to the firehouse on his days off so that he and Luca don’t miss TK too much when he’s on a 24-hour shift.</p>
<p>“Luca baby, eat your broccoli,” TK pushes Luca’s colorful bowl closer to him, trying not to laugh when Luca makes a face at the vegetable.</p>
<p>“Roni?” Luca asks, looking up at him from his high chair with big brown eyes.</p>
<p>TK hesitates for a second; he hates telling his kid no. He turns to look at Carlos, who looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. His husband lets out a sigh when he turns his own puppy dog eyes on him.</p>
<p>“Pushover,” Carlos shakes his head at him, before turning to their son. “No more macaroni until you eat your broccoli, Nene.”</p>
<p>Luca turns his pout on Carlos, sticking his bottom lip out comically. TK can see that more than one of his crew members melts. His father, who is sitting on the other side of Luca’s chair, looks the most stressed about it. Carlos might call TK a pushover, but he’s got nothing on Owen when it comes to Luca.</p>
<p>“Papa, mas roni, por favor?” Luca tries again, and TK has to give it to his son, pulling out the big eyes, the lip, and the<em> Spanish</em>? The kid is <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Carlos wavers for a second, TK sees it in his eyes, and he thinks maybe if it was just them alone and not the rest of the crew he would cave. At the last moment, though, he shakes his head at their son even though TK can see it’s hard for him too.</p>
<p>“No, Luca, if you eat your broccoli first and then still want macaroni, I will give you more,” Carlos says with his serious voice, and TK watches as Luca deflates, knowing that this is a hard no.</p>
<p>“You know, bud, I <em>love </em>broccoli,” Owen tells Luca, with a bright smile as he tries to stop the little boy from being sad. He grabs a piece off his own plate and bites into it with great enthusiasm when Luca looks at him skeptically.</p>
<p>Luca frowns at his grandfather, and everyone around the table holds their breath waiting to see what the little boy will do next. After a moment, Luca smiles widely as he picks up a little floral, and TK lets out a relieved breath, thinking Luca is going to follow suit and eat his vegetables, except instead of bringing it to his mouth, Luca extends his hand out to Owen.</p>
<p>“<strong>Take mine,</strong> Grandpa!” Luca exclaims happily, and TK has to look away to keep from laughing, he’s not the only one as Paul, Marjan, and Mateo hide their smiles behind their hands, while Judd covers his laugh with a cough.</p>
<p>TK’s eyes meet Carlos’, and he almost loses it. Carlos is trying hard not to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“<em>Your </em>kid,” TK says as his lip twitches.</p>
<p>Carlos scoffs back at him. “<em>Please</em>. Stubborn and too smart for his own good? That’s you, Tyler,” he gives him an unimpressed look when TK grins proudly. “Besides, <em>I </em>eat <em>my </em>broccoli.”</p>
<p>TK lights up at that, quickly turning back to his son. Luca is still holding his veggie out to Owen, who doesn’t seem to know how to continue in the face of being outsmarted by a three-year-old.</p>
<p>“Luca, sweetheart,” he starts, getting his son’s attention. “Who do you want to be like when you get big?</p>
<p>Luca tilts his head as he looks at him, giving the question serious thought. “Like Papa.”</p>
<p>TK nods, unsurprised by the answer, Luca’s is Carlos’ little boy through and through. “You want to be big and strong like Papa?”</p>
<p>Luca nods, smiling happily. TK looks over at Carlos, feeling warm at the soft look on Carlos’ face. He knows Carlos still isn’t used to being Luca’s favorite person.</p>
<p>“Well,” TK pauses for effect, making sure Luca is focused on his words. “Papa got big and strong by eating his vegetables.”</p>
<p>Luca looks over at Carlos, then down at the slightly mangled piece of broccoli in his fist, and then back at TK again. “All of them?” he asks, making a face when TK gives him a nod.</p>
<p>He stares at the vegetable for a second, letting out a deep sigh that is just too dramatic for a three-year-old, and even TK can admit Luca gets that from <em>him, </em>before putting the veggie in his mouth. TK turns his head at his son’s theatrics, his eyes finding Carlos’s again, and he finds himself sharing a smile with the love of his life over the <em>other</em> love of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 7. “I dreamt about you last night.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7. “I dreamt about you last night.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos is looking at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out how to do his bow tie, when the door to the room he’s changing in opens. He finds TK’s eyes through the mirror; he takes in how beautiful he looks in his suit, his own bow tie correctly done.</p>
<p>“You’re messing with tradition, Strand,” he grins as he turns around to face him, his smile growing as he takes in the way TK seems to be glowing with happiness. He’s sure he looks the same.</p>
<p>“I would appreciate it if you called me by my future name,” TK says seriously as he makes his way over to him. “Seeing as in less than an hour, it’s going to change forever.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Mr. Strand-Reyes,” Carlos corrects himself, pulling TK to him when he’s close enough to touch. The name sends a thrill through him, and he knows he’s not the only one by the way TK’s eyes light up. “But the statement stands. I thought I wasn’t supposed to see you before the wedding. Isn’t that the whole point of torturing me by spending the last two nights at your dad’s house instead of our bed.”</p>
<p>“Was it really torture, baby?” TK teases, sticking out his bottom lip at him playfully.</p>
<p>“You know it was, brat,” Carlos rolls his eyes. His hands slide down to cup TK’s ass, enjoying the way TK gasps when he pulls him against his thigh. “I could barely sleep without you next to me.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean,” TK moans softly as Carlos starts to kiss his neck. <em>“</em><strong>I dreamt about you last night.”</strong></p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>?” Carlos asks as he pulls TK’s earlobe into his mouth, need shooting through him when he feels TK tremble in his arms. “What did you dream about?”</p>
<p>“You inside me, I was so full, and then I woke up so empty,” TK sighs, his voice all dreamy, and Carlos can’t help but moan, feeling himself harden at his soon-to-be husband’s words.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em>,” he hisses, his hands go to TK’s suit, more than ready to rip it off him and fix his dream right there, right now. They’re the grooms; the wedding can’t start without them after all, when there’s a hard knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Manito!” His sister Lola yells through the door. “We can’t find TK, and Mami says that if he’s in there with you. <em>One</em>, she’s going to box his ears for not keeping with tradition. And that if either of you is wrinkled because you can’t keep your horny hands off each other and embarrass her with the minister, she’s going to make the two of you sorry. So if you could. <em>Please</em> remove your hands, mouths, or other appendages out of each other before she comes in there and drags you up the alter by your ears.”</p>
<p>TK laughs into his hands, his eyes dancing with glee while Carlos blushes at his sister's total lack of filter.</p>
<p>“We’ll be out in a moment, Lola!” he shouts back, giving TK a look when he continues to laugh silently, it does nothing to curb TK’s amusement.</p>
<p>“Knew he was in there,” she says victoriously before walking away, her heels clicking as she goes.</p>
<p>“Not funny,” Carlos grumbles as TK lets out a laugh. “Mami is going to glare at us all through the ceremony.”</p>
<p>TK scoffs dismissively at his words. “Not <em>me</em>, you know your mom can’t stay mad at me, she adores me.”</p>
<p>Carlos glares at his future husband as he just raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to say otherwise. He can’t; it’s wildly known that Carlota Reyes loves her soon to be son-in-law beyond reason.</p>
<p>TK’s expression changes from smug to tender; he leans in to touch his lips against Carlos’ gently. “I can’t wait for us to be each other’s forever.”</p>
<p>“I already am, baby,” Carlos answers honestly, giving TK another kiss, this one lingers before he rests his forehead against TK’s. “I’ve been yours since the moment we met.”</p>
<p>TK takes his hand, bringing it between them to press a kiss against Carlos’ knuckles. “Then, let’s go make it official.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 27. “Try some.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>27. “Try some.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK likes to watch Carlos cook, <em>well</em>, really he likes to watch Carlos do just about anything. The man is the kind of beautiful that is downright ridiculous. The kind of beautiful that if TK weren’t so infatuated with him, it would make him angry just how stunning the man is. Last week he spent five minutes leaning against the bathroom doorway watching him <em>floss</em> because he’s just so damn pretty, and TK can’t look away.</p>
<p>So yeah, TK likes to watch Carlos Reyes, it’s become his favorite pass time in the months they’ve been dating. It doesn’t matter where they are or what they’re doing; chances are unless there is an emergency that requires his attention; his focus is on Carlos.</p>
<p>He thinks though; he likes to watch him the most when he cooks. Maybe it’s because Carlos enjoys the activity, and it shows in the way he moves around the space so gracefully it almost looks like he’s dancing as he goes from the fridge to the counter to the stove. Or maybe it’s because while he cooks his mother’s recipes, he likes to tell TK stories about when he was little and she taught them to him. TK sits on the counter as Carlos stirs a green sauce.</p>
<p>“How old were you when she started teaching you to cook?” he asks.</p>
<p>Carlos turns towards him with a wooden spoon. “<strong>Try some</strong> of this,” he says, holding the spoon to his lips, letting out a pleased noise when TK can’t help but moan at the delicious flavor.</p>
<p>“If you ever want to quit being a cop, become a chef,” TK licks his lips.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Carlos answers with a smirk as he goes back to his pots. “You were asking about my mom?” he askes, and TK nods.</p>
<p>“Mami taught all of us to cook; all my sisters are good at it, but I’m the one that enjoyed it the most,” Carlos tells him as he lowers the heat to a simmer. “I completely admit I’m a mama’s boy. Maybe it’s because I’m the only son, or because I’m the youngest. Perhaps it’s because I was too small to remember my dad before he passed. But I have always been really attached to my mom.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice,” TK says softly, thinking about his own mother. He loves her, and he knows without a doubt that she loves him back, but he also knows that choosing to follow in his dad’s footsteps put a bit of a wall between them.</p>
<p>“We were cooking when I came out to her,” Carlos tells him, grinning when TK lets out a surprised sound.</p>
<p>“Tell me everything,” he demands.</p>
<p>“I was 16, and I had a pathetic crush on this kid in my math class,” he starts with a laugh. “A little nerdy but adorable.”</p>
<p>“Cuter than me?” TK asks playfully, waggling his eyebrows at Carlos. He watches as Carlos’ expression softens. He comes back to him, and TK finds himself holding his breath as Carlos places a finger under his chin, tipping his head upward.</p>
<p>“I’ve never known anyone cuter than you,” Carlos says softly. TK feels his heart pound hard under his chest at the naked honesty he sees on Carlos’ face. “Or more beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You don’t own a mirror then,” TK answers back just as soft, amused by the surprised look Carlos gives back to him.</p>
<p>“What?” Carlos questions a little lost, and TK has to shake his head; his boyfriend really has no idea.</p>
<p>“<em>You are beautiful,”</em> TK tells him in a clear voice because Carlos is slow on the uptake.</p>
<p>Carlos rolls his eyes, but TK can see the hint of a blush high on his cheeks, making him grin.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Carlos complains softly.</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me?” TK questions just as softly, and Carlos rolls his eyes again.</p>
<p>“I know I’m nice to look at –“</p>
<p>TK snorts, ignoring the look Carlos gives him at the sound. “<em>Nice to look at,</em>” he says. “That’s like saying the statue of David is just a sculpture.”</p>
<p>“Well <em>it is</em>,” Carlos answers with a smirk, and TK realizes now he’s just being difficult.</p>
<p>“It’s a masterpiece,” TK corrects. “And so are you.”</p>
<p>Carlos lets out a stammered breath. “TK – “</p>
<p>“I don’t just mean the outside package,” TK cuts him off, now serious. “Though it’s an <em>amazing</em> package. People should send flowers to your mom for making you so pretty. I’m totally going to do that now that I think about it.”</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles, his eyes twinkling as he shakes his head at him.</p>
<p>“But it’s more than that; you’re so kind and patient and <em>good</em>. You are a masterpiece inside and out, and I just love you so much.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at him with wide eyes, his face shocked. “That’s the first time you’ve said that,” he whispers after a moment.</p>
<p>TK feels his heart hammering away from what he’s just confessed, but he doesn’t back down. He gives Carlos an unsure look. “I plan to tell you every day if you’re okay with it.”</p>
<p>The smile Carlos gives him back is beautiful, bright, and so full of love. “Yeah, baby, I’m more than okay with it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 37. “Can I kiss you?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>37. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is a rainbow of green and blue lights, it’s beautiful and awe-inspiring, and TK isn’t watching any of it. He’s on the hood of Carlos’ car with the most amazing light show nature can offer, but instead, his focus is on the man beside him. His body heat warming TK’s side, his natural warmth warming TK on the inside. Carlos runs his thumb softly over the webbing between his thumb and index finger, back and forth in a slow and rhythmic motion that leaves TK feeling relaxed in a way that doesn’t come naturally to him.</p>
<p>“You’re staring at me,” Carlos murmurs, his eyes still up towards the sky.</p>
<p>“I am,” he answers back, easy and free in a way he hasn’t felt in so long.</p>
<p>The side of Carlos’ mouth quirks upward, and when he turns his head to look at TK, his eyes are smiling as much as his mouth. “The light show is in the sky, TK,” he says, pointing up with his finger, his smile widening when TK doesn’t look away from him. “My face can’t possibly be as interesting.”</p>
<p>“Your face is one of the few things that has made me happy in the last few months,” TK answers honestly. He’s done running away from this and the feelings the man beside him invokes. He’s still might be scared that he’s going to get his heart wrecked again, but he’s <em>more</em> afraid of missing out on Carlos and the spectrum of colors he has brought back to his life with his presence.</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a soft look, eyes gentle, his touch even gentler when he reaches over with his other hand to caress TK’s cheek. “I know exactly what you mean,” Carlos whispers back.</p>
<p>TK leans in; he presses his forehead against his, his eyes finding Carlos’ soulful brown eyes. All his life he’s had people go on, and on about how pretty his green eyes are, he’s used them to charm people since he was a kid, but looking at Carlos now, he can’t imagine eyes more beautiful than his. They’re so honest, every one of his emotions on display for TK to see.</p>
<p>“<strong>Can I kiss you?”</strong> he breathes out.</p>
<p>Carlos gives his hand a squeeze, the smile on his face bright under the lights streaking through the sky. “You never have to ask,” he answers before closing the inch of space between their mouths.</p>
<p>TK lets his eyes flutter shut, his stomach quivering at the sweetness of Carlos’ kiss. He takes his time, soft brushes of his lips against TK’s mouth, a tease really until TK is whining, begging for more. He feels Carlos smile against his mouth seconds before his tongue touches his top lip. TK parts his lips without a second thought, letting out a satisfied sigh as Carlos’ tongue sinks into his mouth.</p>
<p>Carlos moves his hand from TK’s cheek to the back of his neck, tugging him forward. TK goes, turning to his side until he’s hovering over Carlos as they deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>He’s panting, his heart racing when they finally break apart, and he’s pleased to see he’s not the only one. He looks down at Carlos and takes in his flushed cheeks, and hazy eyes as he looks at TK with so much affection it makes him ache. It also makes him brave.</p>
<p>“Can I keep you?” he whispers, his heart racing as he gives voice to what he wants and fears he can’t have.</p>
<p>The smile Carlos gives him is the softest he’s ever seen anyone give him.</p>
<p>“Another question you never have to ask,” Carlos answers, he brings the hand he’s been holding between them, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it. “I’m already yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 18. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos wakes up dead. He knows that doesn’t make any sense, but that’s the only way he can explain how he feels right now. His mouth is dry like the desert, and he’s pretty sure something crawled in and died while he was asleep. His head is pounding so hard he's sure his brain is going to vibrate right out of his skull any second now.</p>
<p>“Good morning, sunshine.”</p>
<p>Carlos jerks up at the words, groaning low and pitiful when the motion makes his head hurt even more, while his stomach turns in such a way that for a second, he thinks he’s going to puke in bed.</p>
<p>“Are you going to throw up? I have the wastebasket.”</p>
<p>Carlos cracks open an eye, hard as it may be, to find TK standing by his bed, a glass of water in his hand, and a wry smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Ty,” he croaks out, wincing at how dry his throat is. “What –“</p>
<p>“What am I doing here?” TK asks for him, his smile a little more amused. “Well, after you called me and I caught your show, you were too drunk to make it back, so I brought you home to make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit.”</p>
<p>Carlos frowns, trying to make sense of TK’s words, pieces of the night flash before his eyes. It takes him a second, but he finally remembers the bullet points. Michelle being a little shit, lots of tequila and lime, and loud, embarrassing karaoke.</p>
<p>“I had no idea that you could sing,” TK continues, his eyes dancing when Carlos lets out another groan, this one more out of embarrassment than pain. “Or that you liked Bruno Mars so much.”</p>
<p>Carlos stares at him in horror, feeling his cheeks grow hot.</p>
<p>“You mimick his hip action <em>really</em> well.”</p>
<p>“Kill me,” he says dead serious.</p>
<p>TK laughs softly as he sits down next to him on the bed. “So dramatic,” he teases.</p>
<p><strong>“Here, drink this,”</strong> he says, handing Carlos the glass of water and two Advils.  <strong>“You’ll feel better.”</strong></p>
<p>Carlos takes the pain relievers and the cup, letting out a grateful sigh as the cold water soothes his dry mouth. “Thanks,” he says softly.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” TK answers just as gently, a kind smile on his face. He reaches over and runs his cool hand through Carlos’ curls, rubbing his scalp softly. “I haven’t had a hangover in a long time, but I remember what a pain in the ass they are.”</p>
<p>Carlos leans into his hand; he craves TK’s touch on any given day, right now, he wants to sink into it. “I’m sorry, baby,” he says quietly.</p>
<p>TK frowns at him but doesn’t stop caressing Carlos. “Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“For drinking so much and then calling you,” Carlos starts, feeling bad, he tries hard not to drink too much in front of TK.</p>
<p>TK lets out a sigh, he tugs gently on Carlos’ hair, and when Carlos gives him a pout, he just raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t have to apologize for having fun or drinking. My issues with substances are my own, that doesn’t mean you can’t have a drink. When you called, I knew you were drunk. I could hear it in your voice as you shouted that you loved me more than anything and that I needed to come to the bar so you could serenade me,” he finishes with a grin.</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Carlos protests, practically begging for it not to be true.</p>
<p>“You did,” TK assures him, smirk in place. “It was fucking adorable, and I wasn’t going to miss the show. If you don’t believe me, Michelle recorded all of it and sent it out to the crew in a group chat; it should be on your phone.”</p>
<p>Carlos stares at TK miserably. “I mean it, please kill me.”</p>
<p>TK laughs again; he leans down, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Don’t apologize for cutting loose once in a while, I appreciate that you don’t really drink around me, but it’s okay when you do. I liked watching you have fun. It was great. Thanks for calling me.”</p>
<p>“I was happy and having fun,” he says with a shrug. “Those two things are pretty much always intertwined with you, so of course, I called you.”</p>
<p>TK shakes his head, smiling softly at him. “You sap. I love you.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles back at him. The headache is still there, but suddenly he feels no pain. Not when he has TK looking at him like that. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 90. You can tell me anything.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>90. You can tell me anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos watches TK with a careful eye; his husband has been acting strange all afternoon while at his family’s house. On the surface, TK was the same as always, his usual charming self, flustering his mom with his boyish smiles as he flattered her. Joking around with Carlos’ sisters the way he has since the moment he met them and the girls decided to adopt him as their other little brother. Still, there were moments when the attention wasn’t on him, and instead on the newest member of the family. Valentina’s newborn, Adrian, that TK would drift off with a pensive look on his face. Their ride home is quiet, and now as they get to their house, Carlos can feel the tension growing.</p>
<p>He watches him move around in the kitchen, putting away the plates from the dishwasher before deciding enough is enough. Something is bothering his husband, and he needs to know what it is so he can help make it better.</p>
<p>He steps up behind him until TK’s back is pressed against his front, arms wrapped around his slim waist, he tucks his face into TK’s neck and breathes him in. He hears him let out a soft sigh, the tension he feels in TK’s frame melting as he tilts his head back to rest it against Carlos’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“Te quiero, mi corazon,” he whispers against TK’s skin, smiling when he feels him shiver, two years of marriage, four of knowing each other but TK’s reaction to Carlos speaking Spanish doesn’t change. He hopes it never does.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” TK says just as softly, he turns his head, and Carlos can’t deny him. He brushes his lips against TK’s, teasing him gently by not deepening the kiss until TK lets out a huff, bringing his hand up to Carlos’ neck, pulling him forward, his tongue swiping at Carlos’ bottom lip. Carlos lets himself get lost for a moment in the wet heat of TK’s mouth, his body responding instantly to the taste of the man he loves.</p>
<p>He wants more than anything to press TK harder into the counter, tug on those deliciously tight pants he has on, and take him right there, but he remembers the contemplative looks on TK’s face all afternoon, and doesn’t let himself be sidetracked.</p>
<p>“Please tell me what’s bothering you,” he says softly after breaking the kiss. He hugs TK again when he feels him jerk in surprise. TK turns around in Carlos’ arms, looking at him for a moment before giving him a half-smile as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Of course you noticed,” he says in dry amusement. “Does nothing get by you?”</p>
<p>“You’re the most important person in my life,” he answers, getting a broader smile in return. “I make it a point to notice everything I can about you.”</p>
<p>“You romantic fucker,” TK grumbles with a roll of his eyes that makes Carlos laugh.</p>
<p>“Tell me what’s on your mind, baby,” he requests again, running his hands up and down TK’s arms when he feels his husband hesitate for a moment. “You know <strong>you can tell me anything</strong>, right?” he asks, now worried that whatever is bothering TK is more serious than he thought.</p>
<p>TK nods, biting down on his lip nervously before taking a breath. “It was Adrian,” he starts slowly, looking at him from under his eyelashes.</p>
<p>Carlos frowns, confused by the comment. “The baby?” he asks tentatively, not sure where this is going. “The baby is the reason you have been so quiet and spacey all afternoon?”</p>
<p>TK lets out a loud breath, rolling his eyes again. “You don’t get to tease me about this, okay?” he warns him as he points his index finger in Carlos’ face. He nods quickly, even more confused as he spots hints of pink on TK’s face as he starts to blush.</p>
<p>TK lets out another sigh, looking down at his feet. “You were holding the baby,” he begins slowly, pausing for a moment before looking back up at him. “And I got a wave of longing go through me. All I could think is how badly I wanted him to be ours, and then after that, I couldn’t <em>stop </em>thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Carlos feels like his heart has stopped for a moment. The air in his lungs feels stuck, and there is a flutter of hope in his stomach that threatens to overwhelm him. “What are you saying, Tyler?” he asks softly, needing to hear the words out of his mouth before he gets too hopeful.</p>
<p>TK bites down on his lip again, but it doesn’t hide the beautiful smile shining through. “How do you feel about us having a baby?”</p>
<p>Carlos stares at the man he loves more than life, those green eyes of his shining with love for him, for <em>them, </em>and he feels his start to water.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he breathes out, a tear slipping down his cheek, but he doesn’t care. He nods quickly, and TK grins at him, his own eyes growing wet. “Yes, of course,” he gets out before TK is pulling him into a tight hug. “I want that more than anything,” he says into TK’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He feels TK’s smile against his skin, hears his soft ‘me too,’ and he pulls him closer, feeling more in love than he ever thought possible.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 57. “There is enough room for both of us.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>57. “There is enough room for both of us.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos gets home from work after midnight; the thunderstorms ripping through Austin had made his whole shift wetter, longer, and miserable. All he’s wanted for the last few hours is to come home to his husband and their little boy. By now, Luca must be in bed, hopefully sleeping through the thunder and lightning, but with any luck, TK is still up.</p>
<p>Their shifts haven’t been lining up at all the last week and a half. This is the first night this week that he’s coming in, and TK won’t be walking out the door to go to work. He opens the door to their ranch-style house as quietly as possible. The house is a little on the old side, it took months for him and TK to do the repairs, and yet the floorboards still creak when he’s not careful.</p>
<p>He closes the front door, stopping short when he sees lights coming from the living room. Curious, he walks towards the living room instead of heading to the back of the house where the bedrooms are. A smile tugs slowly on his face at what he finds.</p>
<p>In the middle of the room, with pillows, cushions, and blankets, is a shabby assembled blanket fort, the lamps around the room covered with pieces of fabric to reduce the light in the room. Ducking down at the opening of the fort, he finds his husband awake watching a movie on their iPad, their little boy tucked to his side, his eyes open but obviously heavy with sleep.</p>
<p>“Hey, you two,” he whispers gently, getting a sleepy smile in return from both his boys. “Having a slumber party?”</p>
<p>“Papa, come in,”  Luca gives him a little wave of his hand. “Bad noise outside. Dada said safe in here.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks over at TK with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“The thunder was freaking him out,” TK explains as he runs his fingers through Luca’s hair, causing the little boy to press his head harder against his fingers. He and Luca have that in common, they both love it when TK plays with their hair, there is something just relaxing about it. “I took him to our bed, but I think all the space still scared him because you weren’t on the other side of him, so I improvised.</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a nod of understanding, reaching out to squeeze TK’s ankle in appreciation.</p>
<p>“Papa, come in,” Luca repeats, now more insistent. “Coco,” he says, pointing at the iPad.</p>
<p>Carlos looks at the small space next to Luca for a moment before TK tugs the little boy closer.</p>
<p>“<strong>There is enough room for both of us</strong>,” he says softly, patting at the space next to them.</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a smile before he takes his boots off, crawling into the small fort. It takes him a moment to get comfortable; by the end, Luca is half laying on top of him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His attention is still on his movie as he tries to stay awake for it, his little yawns, and the way he rubs at his eyes, telling them he’s losing the fight.</p>
<p>“We can get out when he’s fallen asleep,” TK whispers to him, finding his eyes over their son’s head. There is just enough light that Carlos can make out TK’s features, his expression soft as he looks down at Luca with so much love.</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head at him, he knows they’ll probably regret it in the morning when their backs hurt, but right now he doesn’t want to be anywhere else than on the floor of their home, under the blanket fort TK made so their child could feel safe.</p>
<p>“You’re a good dad,” he tells him, watching as TK blushes at the praise.</p>
<p>“You’re a good papa,” TK grins back at him. “The best there is.”</p>
<p>Carlos leans in, careful not to disturb Luca, who is finally asleep, letting out small puffs of air through his slightly open mouth.</p>
<p>TK meets him halfway, his lips brushing against his in the softest of kisses. “I love you,” he murmurs against his mouth.</p>
<p>Carlos can feel his smile against his lips. He answers it with one of his own before saying. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 38. “I like your laugh.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>38. “I like your laugh.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for Jess, happy birthday hon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re watching Community on Netflix. Carlos is appalled when he tells him he’s never seen an episode. He starts rambling about paintball, second paintball, six seasons and a movie and something called the gas leak year. Carlos is so excited about it, he agrees without a fuss. He doesn’t really care what they watch anyway; he’s just happy to have a night off that coincides with Carlos’. Their schedules haven’t matched up in over two weeks. They go out to dinner; just some paleo place his dad mentioned in passing before they come back to Carlos’ apartment. </p><p>After a delightful shower where they first dirty each other up before actually getting clean, they lay in Carlos’ bed, sharing a pint of ice cream while watching the first few episodes of Community. </p><p>It’s funny enough, TK will give it that, enough to keep him entertained anyway. Still, after the fourth episode, he’s no longer really paying attention to the show and instead finds himself watching Carlos as he laughs at certain parts. As far as TK is concerned, watching his boyfriend enjoy himself is much more entertaining. </p><p>“I like your laugh,” he comments softly as he takes in the way laughing makes Carlos’ eyes crinkle at the corners, the hint of a dimple popping on the side of his face.</p><p>He’s just so beautiful.</p><p>TK has known this since the first time they danced, and Carlos looked at him with those brown eyes of his, filled with enjoyment as he moved around the dance floor, his focus completely on TK.</p><p>Carlos is a beautiful man, period, but there is something about being here in his bed, knowing he’s the only one that gets to see him like this – completely relaxed and happy – that takes TK’s breath away.</p><p>And while part of it is because of Carlos’ beauty, TK knows an even bigger part is that he’s realizing with stunning clarity that he wants to do this always. He wants to come home to Carlos at the end of a long hard shift. He wants to blow him in the shower like earlier, and he wants to end the night just like this, in their bed, watching some movie or show before going to sleep wrapped in his arms.</p><p>“I love you,” he continues with the confessions, unable to keep it to himself any longer, the words have been on the tip of his tongue for a long time now.</p><p>Carlos looks at him, his eyes going wide and then soft, his whole expression so impossibly gentle as he looks at him, he feels humbled by it.</p><p>Carlos takes the ice cream from him, placing it on the side table. He retakes his hands, cold from the carton, and brings them up to his mouth, pressing the softest of kisses at the center of his palms, first his right, then his left. His eyes never stray from TK’s, and he finds himself swallowing hard at the lump of emotion forming around his throat.</p><p>Even his father, who is a pretty sensitive guy, and has never shied away from being expressive with his affection, has ever touched, or looked at him with such care the way Carlos does. </p><p>“I’m so in love with you,” he says again, overwhelmed by the emotions he’s feeling. “I love your laugh and your smile. I love how you look at me like I’m something special. I love how patient you are with me. I just love you so much, Carlos,” he finishes even though it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Given time, he’s sure he can come up with a million reasons why he loves Carlos Reyes.</p><p>Carlos has a smile on his face that seems to light up every corner of the room; he lets go of TK’s hands to bring it to his face, tugging him forward. TK goes easily and quickly, throwing a leg over Carlos’ hips in an effort to get closer, anxious to feel Carlos’ lips on him.</p><p>Carlos kisses him slow and deep, taking his time with it, it leaves TK feeling both desperate and calm all at once as it promises the night to come.</p><p>When they part, Carlos’ face is flushed, his lips slick and pink, his eyes the warmest shade of brown as they look up at him with more love than TK ever thought anyone could have for him.</p><p>“I love you too, TK.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 99. “Be careful.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>99. “Be careful.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK has never really thought about the dangers of his job as it extends to his relationships. He knows that sounds weird. He grew up with a firefighter for a father, one that was at ground zero on the worst day of New York City’s history. One who’s relationships crumbled due to his job. But TK has honestly never thought about what his career does to his romantic partners.</p>
<p>He’s never been with a first responder himself, never dated someone who’s job is as dangerous as his own, and therefore never given it much thought.</p>
<p>That all changes when he starts dating and then falling in love with Carlos. There are benefits to being with someone in his field of work. Carlos understands the long shifts, odd hours, and overtime. He doesn’t get upset when TK is due to get out at 10 pm and instead doesn’t make it home until after midnight because of a last-minute call.</p>
<p>He understands when TK comes home bone-tired, and all he can do is shower before needing to crawl into bed. He’s there with open arms ready to hold TK after a bad call. He understands that TK isn’t suicidal, but he <em>is</em> an adrenaline junkie who sometimes vibrates after an exciting save, and that what he needs is for Carlos to take him against the nearest flat surface, hard and fast.</p>
<p>Carlos understands all these things like no one else TK has ever been with because he’s the same. He feels the same loss and frustration on bad days, and the same excitement, and satisfaction when he gets to save someone.</p>
<p>It’s incredible to be with someone who has shared life experiences and the same need inside to protect and serve. He doesn’t need to explain what he feels on calls because he knows Carlos feels it too.</p>
<p>That’s one of the many pluses of being with him.</p>
<p>The negative side of being with Carlos is the gripping fear he feels right now as he watches from a safe distance, Austin Police – the love of his life included – in a standoff with multiple armed men, guns raised.</p>
<p>TK can’t even begin to pretend he’s a professional right now. His whole body is tense, he’s chewed through his bottom lip until tasting blood, and the only thing keeping him from running towards Carlos is the unbreakable grip Judd has on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s going to be fine, brother,” Judd says softly, close to his ear. “Carlos is smart and careful.”</p>
<p>TK nods absently, twisting the ring on his finger. Carlos had touched it moments before he walked away in tact gear.</p>
<p><strong>“Be careful, </strong>and come back to me<strong>,”</strong> he’d whispered, pleading, and Carlos answered with a kiss at his temple. His hand touched TK’s, feeling the ring they made promises with, nodding as he pressed his forehead against his for a moment.</p>
<p>“This will be done, and he’ll be back here with you any second,” Judd continues, and TK isn’t sure who he’s reassuring. Him or himself.</p>
<p>Shots are fired, followed by more and more, each shot rings out, piercing the air, robbing it from his lungs until TK knows he’ll suffocate. He feels himself being moved, shoved, pulled. Judd grips him harder, closer, pulling him towards him, tucking his face into his tall frame, hiding him from the world falling apart a few yards away from them. Dimly he hears his friend – his brother – telling him to breathe, but he can’t; all the air is gone, and he feels dizzy. He doesn’t know how long Judd holds him; all he knows is he can’t breathe, and he’s sure at any second, his heart is going to give out.</p>
<p>Judd moves him again into new arms. Strong, warm, loving arms he would recognize anywhere.</p>
<p>“Take a breath for me, my love,” is whispered into his ear, and he can’t help the whimper that passes his lips, he blindly digs his fingers into the arms holding him. “It’s over, baby, it’s over.”</p>
<p>TK takes a breath and then another, he’s never been able to say no to Carlos. Once it no longer feels like his lungs are going to explode, he lifts his head to look at him, letting out a sobbing sigh when he finds him safe and whole.</p>
<p>“You came back to me,” he gets out, his eyes sting from unshed tears.</p>
<p>Carlos nods unsteadily, and TK realizes he’s trembling all over, his hold on him tightens, anchoring them both.</p>
<p>“I promised.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 84. “The key is under the mat.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>84. “The key is under the mat.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So with this one I close out the '100 ways to say I love you' list. thanks to everyone who sent me a request, have me a kudos or review. </p>
<p>These drabbles have been so much fun and a great writing exercise. I started with them a few days after the lockdown started for me and they have kept me sane. I hope you all enjoyed them too. I'll be posting a new list on my Tumblr for more requests so stop by and drop me a note. 💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK is just finishing up paying for the Chinese food when his phone rings. He smiles when he sees Carlos’ name on the caller ID.</p>
<p>“Hey baby,” he greets him happily. “I just picked up dinner, and don’t worry; I got the potstickers this time. I should be at your place in fifteen.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m calling,” Carlos starts, letting out a deep sigh. “I’m running late. I had a last-minute arrest, and I’m stuck doing the paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he says, feeling disappointed. “Do you need to cancel? I don’t have another evening off until Monday.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Carlos rushes to say quickly. “I haven’t seen you in over a <em>week</em>. I’m seeing you <em>tonight</em>.”</p>
<p>TK smiles softly at Carlos’ urgency; he feels the same way. They have seen each other in the last few days, but only on calls. It’s not the same when they’re answering to an emergency.</p>
<p>“It should be another hour before I can get home,” he continues. “I was hoping you would wait for me at my place? <strong>The key is under the mat</strong>.”</p>
<p>TK takes in a breath at the suggestion. He’s never been in Carlos’ apartment alone in the five months they’ve been dating, and it feels like a big step.</p>
<p>“TK? You still there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m here, sorry,” he says quickly, shaking off his nerves. “Yeah, okay, I’ll see you at your place.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Carlos answers, and TK can hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll try to finish as fast as I can, I promise. I miss you.”</p>
<p>TK feels his heart flutter under his chest at the soft confession. “I miss you too, Carlos.”</p>
<p>Carlos sighs gently in his ear. “I’ll see you soon, baby, save me some potstickers.”</p>
<p>“No promises,” he teases before hanging up.</p>
<p>TK makes it to Carlos’ apartment in fifteen minutes just like he said, and finds the spare key under the mat as Carlos promised. He hesitates for a moment before pocketing it instead of putting it back where he found it. It’s not safe to keep a key under a mat like that; he needs to talk to Carlos about that when he gets home.</p>
<p>He moves around the apartment, it’s a little weird being there without Carlos, but he gets over it quickly enough, Carlos has made his place inviting and comfortable. He places the food in the oven to keep warm and goes about showering and changing into some of Carlos comfiest clothes. He takes his time in the hope that by the time he’s done, Carlos will be home. Coming back into the living room, he puts on some music and lays down on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend.</p>
<p>He must have drifted off because he wakes up to find his boyfriend kneeling next to him, a soft smile on his face as he caresses his cheek.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he whispers with a sleepy grin, feeling himself go warm as Carlos returns the smile.</p>
<p>“Hi baby,” Carlos greets him as he leans in, pressing his forehead against his. “Sorry about being late.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” he answers as he starts to sit up.</p>
<p>Carlos stays on his knees, looking at him, his smile growing as he takes in what TK is wearing.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he murmurs, feeling himself blush. “I made myself comfortable.”</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head at him softly. “I like it. I like seeing you in my clothes, and I like coming home and finding you here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” TK questions, his heart squeezing in his chest at Carlos’ words. They tease at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carlos answers with another smile. “Feel free to be here whenever you want.”</p>
<p>TK stills for a moment, taking a breath before he speaks. “You know leaving a spare key under your doormat isn’t safe,” he starts, biting down on his lip to keep from smiling when Carlos raises an eyebrow at him. “I think I should keep it for safekeeping.”</p>
<p>Carlos’ mouth twitches, his brown eyes sparkle with amusement. “Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at him a moment longer before he lets out a soft loving laugh. “Well, I guess if you kept the key, it would solve the safety issue and me wanting you here all the time, right?”</p>
<p>“Two birds, one stone,” TK grins, gasping when Carlos shifts forward until he’s kneeling between his legs. With his hands high on his thighs, Carlos tilts his chin up, and TK lets out a soft sound as he leans in to meet him in the middle.</p>
<p>“Look at us, working together to solve important problems,” Carlos teases, his lips brushing against TK’s.</p>
<p>TK can feel his smile against his mouth, and he’s sure it matches his own. “We make a good team.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>